


Going for a Swim

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, John Winchester AU, NSFW, Professor!John, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a walk with John, you decide to go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for a Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Stand alone one shot.

With the sun high in the sky, you and John walked hand in hand down the dirt path. Your feet were bare, had been for the last thirty minutes or so. The dirt was cool and soft, moving easily between your toes and molding to the exact shape of your arch. A breeze would blow through every few minutes, bringing with it the smell of nature; flowers, damp earth, and leaves. Spring was in full bloom and it was all around you. Birds sang, frogs croaked, and insects buzzed, but it didn’t bother you one bit. Tipping your head back, you closed your eyes and let the breeze wash over you, trusting John to lead the way.

It was his chuckle that brought you back. “What?”

“Nothin’. You just look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

Stopping, you pushed to the balls of your feet and kissed him sweetly, dragging your nails through his beard, “That’s because I am.”

He smirked, dropped his hands to the small of your back, and winked almost devilishly, “I just got an idea.”

Narrowing your eyes, you tilted your head, very much like Bisou when she’s curious, “Do tell, Professor.”

“There’s a small, almost private lake just ‘round the way.”

You knew damn well where this was going, “You don’t say.”

Another chuckle spilled between you, brushing over your lips as he dipped down to your level, “Mmm hmm. What d’ya say?”

“I don’t know. I mean… I didn’t bring a suit or anything,” you arched into John and drug your fingers through his hair.

With a moan in his throat, John kissed you, whispering harshly against your lips, “We don’t need suits.”

* * *

Surrounded by lush trees and rocks, the lake John led you to was absolutely beautiful. The water sparkled under the sun and you just knew that it would be warm against your bare skin. While you stood there and took in the nature around you, John removed his shirt, looking entirely too excited to jump into the water. His boots and jeans were next, followed very quickly by his white boxers. He dove into the water a moment later, his stark white ass the last thing you saw before he disappeared.

He surfaced a few moments later, “You plan on standin’ there all day, love?”

“The view is quite stunning from where I am.”

John waited until you sat on the edge of the dock with your feet skimming the surface before he swam over; his shoulders even with your knees as he stood. “You’re tellin’ me,” water dripped off his fingertips and onto your feet before his fingers ghosted up your calves.

You were right, the water was warm, but your skin was just a few degrees warmer, so to you, it was nice and cool. You watched through your lashes as John dropped a kiss to both your knees, water dripping off his beard and hair. With his hands working under the hem of your sundress, you scooted carefully to the edge of the dock and, at the urging of John, you draped your legs over his shoulders, smirking when his hands cupped your bare ass.

A thick brow arched, “Isn’t this a nice surprise.” The hem of your dress became damp as he urged it higher up your thighs with his nose. Giggling a little, you moved the thin cotton out of the way, revealing your naked sex to him. He moaned contentedly against your skin as he kissed first your left thigh, then your right before placing his nose into your short curls and pulling in a ragged breath.

Heat sparked through you, pooling into the pit of your stomach as your legs fell open, but remained secured to his wide shoulders, at the urging of his chin and nose. You tangled your fingers in his hair, moaning as he lifted your ass off the dock and licked your slick lips. The tip of his tongue slid between them and flicked over your swollen clit, eliciting another moan from deep in your belly.

You were just about to rip off your dress and jump into the water with him when he buried his face in your pussy as if he were a starving man and you were his meal. His beard burned your inner thighs as his tongue thrust in and out at various speeds. But what sent you over the cliff was the way he wrapped his arm around the small of your back and fucked you with his fingers while sucking on your clit. The orgasm was blinding as it crested, making you shake and shudder, screaming his name as your toes curled.

“Git in the water,” his breath was thick with your cum as he pushed up on the edge of the dock and kissed you, driving his tongue against yours only to leave you wanting more before he fell back into the crystal water. Your dress was all but ripped off, barely drifting to the dock when you pushed off, swimming the short distance to John.

He wrapped his arms around you, lifting your feet from the mud, and kissed you, tangling a hand in your hair. The length of his cock pushed between your lips and settled against your ass when you wrapped your legs around his waist. Reaching around your thigh, John gripped himself and when the current of the water aided you in moving back a little, he had just enough room to drive up into you.

The water splashed and your head fell back as the air was driven from your lungs with a grunt of his name. John grabbed your hips and dipped his head down to kiss, lick, and bite down your neck and to your breasts. He had to widen his stance as he began to move your hips back and forth, his own snapping to drive himself harder because the way your pussy tightened with every thrust just about took his breath away. There wasn’t anything about you he didn’t love and he made sure to tell you that every damn day; just like right now.

You were, “So perfect. So fucking tight and wet.”

The coil in your belly wound tighter and tighter, threatening to snap at any second. Dropping a hand into the water, you found your aching clit and pressed it with your two middle fingers. It throbbed under your touch, sending you reeling. John watched your face as you came apart. Spurned on by the way you shouted his name. It took only a few moment before he followed, spilling thick streams of cum into your pussy; grinding out your name like a curse as he bit the swell of your breast.

After a long, slow, and extremely thorough kiss, you unwrapped your legs and leaned back into the water, letting it surround you, letting it pull you away from John. You pulled in a deep breath and sank under, disappearing from John’s sight. You were only under a moment, just a refreshing dip, emerging with a gasp for air.

John watched with a smirk as you swam back, kissing your forehead when you stopped in front of him, “You wanna head back or stay a little longer?”

With your arms around his waist, you pretended to look like you were thinking about it. “What do you wanna do, Professor?”

His eyes, already a delicious shade of dark chocolate, flashed, “Say it again.”

You bit your bottom lip and squeezed his ass, “Professor.”


End file.
